<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sekihara's Headcanon by OTPsaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324959">Sekihara's Headcanon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa'>OTPsaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabeko dates, Fluff, Humor, Kaoru and Yahiko picking on Sano, M/M, Sanosuke's tab, Secret Relationship, Tae Ships It, kinda sorta a Christmas fic, mostly Tae's pov, she's daydreaming about boys in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tae couldn't help herself; she was a romantic at heart. She loved fairytale love stories with happy endings and she was passionate for passion! Those two men made it irresistibly easy to imagine them together; their interactions felt too intimate to be just business and they were both so darn attractive, it wasn't her fault they seemed to fit each other so perfectly!</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tae lets her imagination run away with her after Sanosuke and Officer Fujita start meeting at the Akabeko on official police business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sekihara's Headcanon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae was admittedly a very nosey person and she sometimes had questions that she just couldn't resist asking– like what in the world <i>Sanosuke</i>, of all people, was doing hanging out with a police officer? It had started in the summer and continued a few times every week, between lunch and dinner when service was slow and the Akabeko was fairly vacant; he was meeting with Officer Fujita to exchange information– or so she was told when she finally asked. </p><p>"I'm like a... secret agent!" Sanosuke said in a hushed voice, laughing as he brushed off her curiosity. He jerked his thumb towards the man approaching, still speaking under his breath. "He's got me working as an informant, it's either that or he threatens to lock me up for causing so much trouble. But you can't tell anybody about that, Tae!"</p><p>"Oh my, Sanosuke-san! Your secret is safe with me." She whispered back before wishing him well as he left the restaurant. Officer Fujita trailed behind; pausing when he reached her, he placed a few coins in her hand. "Sir, you've already paid!"</p><p>"Put it towards his tab." He left no room for further protest as he smiled politely, fitting his police cap on his head with a curt nod.</p><p>"Y-yes, thank you, Officer Fujita." Remembering her manners, Tae returned a bow as he followed Sanosuke into the streets of Tokyo. </p><p>The first time it had happened surprised her, as did the second and the third, but soon it was such a regular occurrence that she thought nothing of it; the officer always left extra money, either with her directly or on the table, and it was understood exactly what that money was for. This went on for months and she found that Sanosuke's tab had diminished so much that she no longer felt the need to harass him when he came in alone. She could now serve him with an easy smile, knowing that the next time she saw that undeniably handsome young man with his equally handsome older associate, she'd be paid. </p><p>Tae couldn't help herself as she began developing a little fantasy in her mind about those men; where they were madly in love, hiding it from everyone but unable to resist meeting at her establishment to indulge in the other's company under the pretense of spy work– ugh, so romantic. Her imagination was aided by the occasional fleeting look or brush of hands she'd catch when approaching their booth and it was easy enough to convince herself that those were actually coy glances they were sneaking at each other, or that an innocent touch of fingers meant more than just the passing of dishes. 

</p><p>Then there was that one time that had really given her some material to work with. She had been making her rounds when she saw Sanosuke kneeling forward, bent half over their table; his jacket had fallen open a little, exposing his chest and right shoulder. Officer Fujita had a gloved hand on that same shoulder and his thumb pressed into the skin below Sanosuke's collarbone. Sanosuke flinched away from the touch when he realized her approach, looking as though he'd been caught as a seemingly guilty blush stained his features. Yes, it had been a bit of a compromising position but certainly it had a reasonable explanation. She tried to tell herself that Sanosuke had probably toppled over while removing his jacket, and that Fujita had grabbed his shoulder to steady him so that he didn't flip the table and ruin their meal... but the nagging voice in the back of her head insisted <i>'They're in love! Fujita was caressing Sanosuke's chest and Sanosuke was definitely giving him bedroom eyes!'</i></p><p>The final nail in the coffin of fighting off her boy love daydream was hammered in as winter came and the temperature dropped. The two arrived as usual, in the middle of a slow afternoon that was even slower due to the snow that had begun to fall, and Tae was immediately stunned by the thick, western-style coats they both wore, matching down to the smallest detail in the black fabric. She had never seen Sanosuke wearing something so nice and she couldn't help thinking that the identical outerwear made them look like <i>partners</i>, and not in the professional sense. She attempted to rationalize with herself; that type of clothing hadn't become very popular locally just yet and there weren't many options available in town, so <i>of course</i> the coats matched. But then she wondered, <i>who</i> bought Sanosuke's coat? Where did he get money for something that looked so expensive? Did the officer buy it for him? He had been paying for every meal <i>and</i> Sanosuke's tab so perhaps he had purchased the coat for the young man? Of course Officer Fujita was probably just taking care of his subordinate's wellbeing because a frozen informant would do him no good at all, not because they were actually lovers! </p><p>But what if they <i>were</i> lovers? </p><p>Tae couldn't help herself; she was a romantic at heart. She loved fairytale love stories with happy endings and she was passionate for passion! Those two men made it irresistibly easy to imagine them together; their interactions felt too intimate to be just business and they were both so darn attractive, it wasn't her fault they seemed to fit each other so perfectly! And she had never seen Sanosuke flirt with any woman in the ways he seemed to flirt with Officer Fujita! Because he <i>was</i> flirting, she was convinced! </p><p>
  <i>'Oh Tae, stop being so silly. They aren't Kenshin and Kaoru.'</i>
</p><p>—</p><p>It was another snowy evening when the Kenshingumi visited and as always it was a pleasure to have them around, though they were starting to get a little out of hand as the sake flowed– Yahiko and Kaoru had begun a barrage of taunting insults with poor Sanosuke being the target of their wrath. </p><p>"–probably STOLE that coat, roosterhead!" Kaoru's voice dominated the conversation as Tae approached to check on them.</p><p>"I did not!" Sanosuke fumed, pink in the face. At the same time, Kenshin attempted to mediate, but his meek "now now Miss Kaoru, that's not likely true, that it is not" was drowned out as voices continued to rise. </p><p>"Well, we know <i>you</i> didn't buy it, cheapskate," Yahiko's back was to Tae but it sounded as though he was talking with his mouth full. Her assumption was confirmed when rice sprayed across Sanosuke's pant leg. </p><p>"I'm not cheap! I just have other things I gotta spend my money on!" Sanosuke brushed away the grains as he slouched forward, glaring at each of his dining companions in turn. "Why're you picking on me anyway?!"</p><p>"Maybe you should try paying back your debts to some of us instead of losing it all gambling!" A piece of meat went flying from between Kaoru's chopsticks as she pointed accusingly. "Some of us work hard, you know! And Tae has been putting up with you for so long that I'm surprised you haven't eaten her out of house and home!"</p><p>Tae laughed, amused by Sanosuke's agility as he snatched the thrown food between his own chopsticks, right out of the air. She brushed off the appreciated, but unnecessary concern with a wave of her hand, "oh no worries, Miss Kaoru, his tab is almost entirely paid up!" </p><p>"What?!" Everyone stared at her then, including Yahiko who had turned when Kaoru addressed her. He was as sake-flushed as the other two and she was sure it was Sanosuke's fault. Speaking of Sanosuke, he had completely frozen; the rescued meat he'd been bringing to his mouth slipped from his grip and hit the ground, forgotten. </p><p>"Sanosuke-san, you didn't know? Your friend has been taking care of it." She probably should have kept her mouth shut. </p><p>"Uhhhh..." Sanosuke's lowered his bowl, blinking in confusion until his entire face shifted into an expression of realization. </p><p>"Ooooh Sanosuke, who is it?" Yahiko wiggled his brows, turning away from Tae to dig his elbow into the older boy's ribs.</p><p>"I don't–" Sanosuke was cut off as Yahiko jabbed him harder, causing the brawler to fumble his grip on the bowl before holding it protectively to his chest. Yeah, Tae really should've kept that to herself, especially since Sanosuke had said that his informant job was a secret. </p><p>"Sanosuke!" Somehow, Kaoru had managed to get even higher pitched. Kenshin's hand on her shoulder did little to subdue her as she rose onto a knee, facing the brunette who was trapped where he sat at the back of the booth. </p><p>"Leave me alone! I have no idea what she's talking about!" Sanosuke looked panicked, eyes wide as Kaoru and Yahiko crowded him with fingers prodding his face. </p><p>A voice cut through the commotion, drawing Tae's attention to a table across the room. Taking the opportunity, she bowed and excused herself. As soon as her back had turned, all hell broke loose, and she hurried away to escape the situation she had clearly made worse. Sanosuke's voice filled the establishment with an incoherent wail and she refused to turn around even as a dish smashed. He flew past her in a white blur shortly after, causing her to forget the needy patron as she followed him to the door. She pushed the curtain aside, politely welcoming a family before hurrying out around them.</p><p>Sanosuke was stalking off up the road and pulling on his winter coat, until he stopped suddenly and Tae tucked herself against the doorframe to watch. Officer Fujita appeared from the shadows then and stepped directly into his path, standing awfully close and speaking too low to hear as he discarded his cigarette. </p><p>The sun had dropped just below the horizon, pink glowing between small cracks in the dense blanket of clouds as the whole world turned dusk blue. It was so dreamy, with snow falling in fluffy flakes around them, clinging to their hair and shoulders as Fujita moved even <i>closer</i> and grabbed Sanosuke's chin. She fought off a delighted squeal, clamping her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound before it ruined the moment. </p><p>—</p><p>Sanosuke could smell tobacco before he saw him, so he wasn't startled for once when the narrow-eyed cop stepped out from the shadows of a building and blocked the road. </p><p>"Finished dinner so soon?" Saitou tossed his cigarette away, crushing it into the snow with his boot and looking awfully smug about something. </p><p>"You paid my tab?" Sanosuke growled, misdirecting his agitation from the encounter inside of the restaurant. When Saitou didn't answer him, he opened his mouth again before being interrupted by a hand gripping his chin. Saitou leaned forward to kiss him and it was unusually tender; just a touch of lips against his own before the older man pulled away, looking even more self-satisfied. Sanosuke stared at him, narrowing his eyes in uncertainty at the public display.</p><p>"I did. Also, your idiot friends now know about us so we can stop hiding it." Saitou looked over Sanosuke's shoulder in the direction of the Akabeko, turning the young man by his chin and forcing him to look as well. He was right, of course; there stood Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko, attempting to hide behind Tae in the doorway. </p><p><i>"I KNEW IT!"</i> Tae was so excited, throwing her arms up and hitting Kenshin in the face with the sleeve of her kimono. </p><p>"Is this supposed to be my Christmas present or something?" Sanosuke turned back to Saitou, shoving his shoulder. "You said no gifts!"</p><p>"I lied. Merry Christmas, ahou." Saitou's smirk deepened as he turned and walked away in the direction of home. He called over his shoulder, "are you coming? You owe me a proper thank you."</p><p>Sanosuke smiled wide and bounded after him, laughing at the triumphant shrieking coming from the restaurateur behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this months ago with no real direction and abandoned it until this morning. Did some research into when Christmas first came to Japan (earliest celebration was in 1552 and Santa first arrived in 1875) and decided to run with it. Can't remember if Tae knows who Saitou actually is, don't remember it coming up in the manga but I didn't feel like looking it up so *shrugs* she doesn't know who he is here. She just thinks he's a cop. </p><p>Happy holidays. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>